


Attachment

by Bleeding_Rust



Series: Captain Crack Fic [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_Rust/pseuds/Bleeding_Rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t a laughing matter <i>Steven</i>!” Bucky hissed, “Sure, your face is attached now, but what if that changes, huh? What if it just pops off or something? You won’t be laughing then. We have to be prepared!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

He was covered in soot and hurting in places that he didn’t know he could hurt, but Steve had never been happier. For the first time since receiving the title, he felt like Captain America. The 107th was safe, Bucky was safe. _Bucky_. Despite the fact that they were sitting so close together that their shoulders were touching, Steve still found the need to look over to check to see if he was really there. To his surprise, Bucky was looking at him too. Steve hadn’t seen Bucky look this distressed since he’d been informed by a doctor that he was lactose intolerant. He had been present for the ordeal to serve as moral support.

  
“Bucky, are you alright?” Steve asked, filled with worry. Was he hurt? He’d checked Bucky over before and hadn’t found anything serious. What had he missed?

“I…I’m sorry…um…I’m not okay,” Bucky fumbled with his words, clearly still under the effects of whatever drug(s) Hydra had pumped into his system.

“Well, what is it?”

“It…it’s your face.”

“…My face?”

“No…yes…I mean, it’s still attached, right?”

 _Oh!_ So, that was it. Steve had not yet forgotten Red Skull’s disturbing display of peeling off his face to reveal…well…his face. It was clear though, that Bucky was far more preoccupied with it than he.

“Yeah, Bucky, my face is still attached,” Steve said as gently as possible, “The serum that Red Skull used on himself wasn’t finished, so that’s why his face is that way. An unfortunate side effect, I guess.”

Bucky nodded along with Steve’s words, but the distress did not leave his features.

“Um…would you like to check?”

Steve had kind of expected Bucky to say that wasn’t necessary and then maybe start laughing about how ridiculous the whole situation was. Instead, Bucky’s hands smacked onto both sides of his face at once. Steve’s cheeks were pulled, his was jawline poked, his nose was pinched and his ears were tugged. His dear friend was nothing, if not thorough.

“Okay,” Bucky sighed and released Steve’s smarting face, “It’s attached.”

“…Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

***  
Despite being on the front for a few weeks now, Steve still wasn’t used to sleeping on the ground. He was sharing a fox hole with Bucky, so at least he wasn’t too cold. God, the cramps though. Before the serum, Steve had been able to fit comfortably into almost any space. Now, even reasonably sized spaces were a tight squeeze. He sure wasn’t getting a good night’s sleep any time soon. All the same, Steve had shut his eyes with the vain hope that if he kept them closed long enough that he would drift to sleep.

He’d been trying to sleep for what felt like a while when he felt a feather light touch against his cheek. Determined to fall asleep, Steve refused to acknowledge the stimulus. It was probably nothing. It happened again. _No_. He was going to sleep, damn it! A slightly harder poke to his jaw, just under the ear, made his eyes snap open. Bucky’s face was a mere few inches from his own, his brows drawn with intense concentration.

“Uh?” That was all Steve could manage as a response. Bucky jerked his hand away; clearly he had thought that his friend was fast asleep.

“Oh God, this isn’t what it looks like Steve!” He whispered (it wasn’t safe to talk any louder) urgently.

“Were you just touching my face?”

“…Yes.”

“Then it’s what it looks like, Buck.”

Bucky shrugged and looked away, “Yeah, I guess it does…it’s still attached…just in case you were wondering.”

Steve had to stuff a fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter. His whole body shook and tears rolled down his still attached face.

“This isn’t a laughing matter _Steven_!” Bucky hissed, “Sure, your face is attached now, but what if that changes, huh? What if it just pops off or something? You won’t be laughing then. We have to be prepared!”

Steve had managed to calm himself in the time that it took Bucky to complete his brief tirade. After removing his fist from his mouth, he patted his fuming friend’s shoulder good naturedly.

“Thank you, Bucky.”

“…You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading "Attachment" as I did writing it. I will be adding more Steve and Bucky centric crack fics to this series (I need to heal my soul after watching Winter Soldier). I'll take requests if you have them :)


End file.
